Cabins
The Cabins at Camp Half-Blood each represent one of the twelve Gods. Demigods attending the camp stay in the respective cabin representing their immortal parent. Campers who are not claimed by their Olympian mother or father are placed in Cabin Eleven, the Hermes cabin, until they are claimed (that was the way it was until Percy made his wish on Olympus at the end of The Last Olympian. After that, a new cabin was built for every god or goddesses so that all demigods would be claimed and would not be sent to the Hermes Cabin). The only goddess who is known not to have a cabin is Hestia, who declined the offer. :*Cabin one: Zeus' cabin: Zeus' offspring. Counselor Thalia Grace, Who now resides in the Artemis cabin. :*Cabin two: Hera's cabin: Hera's offspring. (honorary, since Hera is the goddess of marriage and "doesn't go around having affairs with mortals") :*Cabin three: Poseidon's cabin: Poseidon's offspring. Counselor: Percy Jackson :*Cabin four: Demeter's cabin: Demeter's offspring. Counselor: Katie Gardner :*Cabin five: Ares' cabin: Ares' offspring. Counselor: Clarisse La Rue :*Cabin six: Athena's cabin: Athena's offspring. Counselor: Annabeth Chase :*Cabin seven: Apollo's cabin: Apollo's offspring. Counselor: Lee Fletcher (deceased), Michael Yew (missing, presumed dead), succession: Will Solace :*Cabin eight: Artemis' cabin: Artemis' offspring (honorary, since Artemis vowed to be a maiden forever), and Artemis's Hunters. :*Cabin nine: Hephaestus' cabin: Hephaestus' offspring. Counselor: Charles Beckendorf (deceased), succession: Jake Mason :*Cabin ten: Aphrodite's cabin: Aphrodite's offspring. Counselor: Silena Beauregard (deceased), succession unknown :*Cabin eleven: Hermes' cabin: Hermes' offspring, and unclaimed demigods. Counselor: Luke, succeeded by the Stoll Brothers (Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll) :*Cabin twelve: Dionysus' cabin: Dionysus' offspring. Counselor: Castor (deceased), succession: Pollux :*Cabin thirteen: Hades' cabin: Hades' offspring. Counselor: Nico di Angelo :*Cabin Fourteen: Hebe's cabin: Hebe's offspring. Counselor: ? :*Cabin Fifteen: Enyo's cabin: Enyo's offspring. Counselor: Odette Stone Due to Hestia and Hades' lack of thrones on Mount Olympus, neither had cabins. In addition, after reforms made by Percy Jackson in The Last Olympian, cabins for Hades, Hecate, Nemesis, Iris, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe, Eris and many other minor gods were constructed. In The Last Olympian, Percy asked for the Big Three pact to be abolished, so it is unknown if there are more half-bloods from the Big Three. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cabins&action=edit&section=1 edit Cabin placement *It should be noted that Hestia, the goddess of the hearth, has a fire pit in the middle of the cabins. Percy sees the goddess on his first day at camp, but doesn't say "hello" to her not knowing that she was Hestia. *Cabins on the left side are odd numbers and cabins on the right side are even numbers (male odd & female even- Dionysus/Hestia #12). *The cabins in order from where there parent sits on the Olympian council. *The odd numbered cabins are for the gods' children while the even numbered cabins are for the goddess' children, with the exception of Dionysus' children. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cabins&action=edit&section=2 edit "Traits" of the cabins The cabins in Camp Half-Blood reflect the symbols and domains of their patron (or matron) Olympian. So far... *Zeus's cabin is described as a marble building looking like a mausoleum, with heavy columns and a quiet feel. The big bronze double doors are polished in such a way to provide a 'holograph' effect of lightning bolts passing across. *Poseidon's cabin is a long, low building with windows facing the ocean, and looking like it's made of rough seastone, with pieces of coral and a salt water fountain(until it was destroyed by Percy) at the end of the cabin and a seashell and a trident over the door. Percy said it smells like the cabin at Montauk where his mother and father met. *Hades's cabin is a big cabin which is made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns, and no windows. It is covered in bones and other things associated with death, as Hades is the Lord of the Dead. It also has torches that burn green Greek fire for twenty-four hours a day. *Hera's cabin is also a marble, formal-looking building, but it's more graceful with slimmer columns and designs of peacock feathers and pomengranates (which is also a sign of Persephone) is a major theme. *Demeter's cabin is covered in flowers and has a real grass roof. Inside, the floors are made out of grass instead of wood or concrete. There is a small garden in the middle where Demeter's children can plant their plants. Small trees line the wall, and the bunks are built into the trees. *Ares' cabin is inexpertly painted red and has a large boar's head over the door. It also has barbed wire on the roof. *Athena's cabin is a all sliver building with silver curtains and a design of an owl over the door. Inside, most of the space is devoted to maps and various projects, with all the bunks shoved together against one wall, as "as if sleep was not important".Percy described it as a "braniac's workshop." *Apollo's cabin seems to be made of solid gold and made glow during the daytime--it's hard to tell if the gold is reflecting light or generating it. *Artemis' cabin has a all sliver building with silver curtain, similar to the outfit of the Hunters. *Hephaestus' cabin looks like a small factory, with brick and with smokestacks for the forges inside. *Aphrodite's cabin is a wooden cabin paint blue roof. *Hermes' cabin is an ordinary-looking building with peeling brown paint and the symbol of the caduceus over the door. It is probaly is such bad shape because it was so over-populated. Once more Demigods started getting claimed and the minor gods' cabins were built, conditions likely improved. *Dionysus' cabin has its roof and walls lined with grape vines. *Hades' cabin is balck with sckeltons and bones all over. *Enyo's cabin is black and silver with a bloody sward above it. (which Odette hates) http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cabins&action=edit&section=3 edit Hermes' Acceptance Policy Hermes' cabin has an acceptance policy stating that any undetermined camper can stay inside. Therefore, Half-bloods whose immortal parent has not claimed them or whose immortal parent is a minor god will stay in the Hermes cabin. Percy Jackson briefly stayed in the Hermes cabin. After the minor cabins were built, we can safely assume the policy only covers the unclaimed and Hermes kids now. All new campers stay in the Hermes cabin unless they already know who their immortal parent is.